(8)Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow/Green vs (12)Sonic the Hedgehog 2 2015
Results Round Three Tuesday, December 1, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This match was never going to be anything other than a blowout in Pokemon's favor, but the presence of the Undertale rally coinciding with tumblr's favorite game sharing the poll meant our second straight round of RBYG dominance and insane vote totals for division 3. Had Undertale kicked it into gear a little earlier, this may have ended up only the third match ever in round 3 or later where the winner broke 80%. The other two are Mario beating Donkey Kong in 2002 and Zelda beating Metroid in the series contest, with the latter still being our biggest late-round blowout. For Pokemon to be near those numbers without SFF is really impressive. For the record, this was a 75-25 beating before Undertale took off, so it's not like Pokemon wasn't proving itself a top tier game on this site without the help. But with the help, it was over. This set up what many felt would be the true final of this contest in Pokemon vs Undertale, since it would be the first Undertale match where rallying would take place on the opponent's stronghold. A lot of people feel like Chrono Trigger would have won this contest had rallying never happened, but I honestly believe Pokemon RBYG would have done it. The numbers it pulled off through three rounds were insane, it came as close to beating Undertale as anything else, and I really don't think CT, FF7, or Ocarina could have beaten a bandwagoned Pokemon that late. Remember, we're talking about a no-rally contest so I'm not including Melee in the examples there. Who really would have beaten Pokemon this year without rallies? I don't think anyone would have, and Pokemon is pretty overdue to actually win one of these things. Everyone talks about PokeFEAR, but it's never even made a final. It needs a contest win to justify all these insane numbers over the years. It's proven it can beat top tier Nintendo, so it needs to take that final step. Ctes' Analysis This match is such insanity that screws x-stats completely and makes one of my very favorite seventh generation games, Uncharted 2, look way worse than it was. Quite the shame. This match was obviously never gonna be close, but RBY nearly breaking 80% is so insane. Sonic 2 is from the right generation, but it's actually ridiculously weak. Portal 2 and Uncharted 2 are simply just the kind of games to get a lot weaker now, allowing the very weak Sonic 2 to get past them, but RBY is in a whole different league. It's a beast. Today showed that. I know people will credit Undertale for RBY's performance today, and while it helps, RBY was above 72% from the beginning of the poll and just kept on rising from there. Only seven people had RBY above where it started in the oracle challenge and eventually RBY got beyond what even its strongest supporters there expected of it. Rally spillover or not, no one expected RBY to be this strong. Undertale in the meantime was putting up quite a performance against Super Mario World, taking care of it easier than the weaker Fallout 3 as a result of the rallies having gotten stronger and Super Mario World being harder to rally for, but RBY looked like a king in the meantime. It was clear that RBY would be a real challenge for the rallied Undertale. It showed that. I don't think how things would've turned out today, but I fully believe RBY at least wins in round 2 and of course round 1 against Undertale and I actually believe it would win this round as well. RBY proved itself last round, but today was when it showed itself as a contender for the absolute strongest game after Ocarina of Time. Back in 2009, it was briefly discussed that RBY was a possible choice for the third strongest game after its performances there, but it was hard to tell. I think it proved itself a top 5 game at least here today, finally having a challenge next round. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches